DShK 12.7mm Machinegun
The DShK 12.7mm Machinegun (Дегтярёва-Шпагина Крупнокалиберный or Degtyaryov-Shpagin Large-Calibre) was a Soviet heavy machine gun developed in the middle of the 20th century. It is seen as an emplacement weapon throughout the Metro, but in reality, it is currently phased out almost entirely by newer machine guns using the same caliber, the NSV and Kord. DShK is seen in all three Metro Games, but it is only directly usable in Metro 2033. Overview The weapon is normally employed at checkpoints or heavy defensive positions as a way of dissuading attackers and dealing with mutants, infantry and vehicles alike. It is the single heaviest weapon in Metro 2033 in terms of damage, leaving even its smaller cousin, the Abzats, in the dust. Tactics and Use The DShK machine gun is an incredibly powerful, albeit situational, weapon. It is capable of killing any human opponent and almost any mutant with a single shot. However, its strengths are offset by a few crippling limitations. The machine gun is absolutely immobile and cannot be moved by the player from its original location. It has a limited amount of ammunition on most occasions and overheats fairly quickly during continuous firing, though its temperature can be monitored by the thermometer attached to the right side of the weapon. The DShK in game has average rate of fire but with a large cone of fire, which can cause a lot of misses. To control the recoil, the player is advised to fire in bursts or just fire in single shot; this also keeps the gun from overheating. Only fire in full-auto if you see another vehicle or a strong enemy. The weapon is used at various times during the Metro 2033 campaign and is used by Artyom to great effect against both humans and mutants. There are DShKs seen in Metro: Last Light, however none are useable or used - this is likely because the role of a heavy machine gun was replaced by the Gatling. Variants and Obtaining Related Achievements/Trophies Trivia General * Several of the machine guns seen in the games have mounted searchlights, including the ones mounted on railcars. * Its nickname is the "Dushka", literally meaning "baby", or "sweetie" in Russian. Metro 2033 * On average, there are 50 rounds in each ammo box. *The flamethrower on the level Dark Star was originally intended to be a machine gun, and Miller refers to it as one in the original Russian dub. * In practical terms, the temperature gauge measures the temperature of the barrel. Overheating the barrel can cause the weapon to accidentally discharge, the barrel to warp, and even cause it to literally melt. Given current conditions in the Metro, these gauges are most likely meant to remind operators to fire in bursts so as to preserve the overall lifespan of the weapon, and the valuable 12.7x108mm ammo. *The DShK in Trolley Combat has a unique heat meter, like the one found on the Flamethrower. Metro Last Light * The DShK uses the same ammo box as the Gatling. * In Metro: Last Light, two mounted DShKs can be seen in the Revolution level, like many others the Reds seem to use them to defend their base station. * In Metro: Last Light, instead of the DShK, the Gatling is used by numerous factions. This is strange as there should still be a huge stockpile of DShKs available to use - the reason they are rarely used is because of the lack of ammunition, not the weapon itself, with Abzats being created because of an overabundance of the weapon. Therefore, if the need to use the valuable rounds does arise (such as the Battle of D6), it seems like it would be better to use a pre-war, manufactured weapon, as opposed to a Metro made ramshackle Gatling. **The DShK is still in use in Last Light however, but only found on vehicles, its possible that the soldiers on the frontline prefer an automatic weapon that uses the powerful 12.7x108mm round, but with better mobility, like the Gatling. Metro Exodus * The weapon can be seen multiple times in Metro Exodus, but is not usable and is not seen used outside of on Hanza's patrol train. ** One can be found in the abandoned station inside the metro train early during the Moscow level, some can be seen inside exhibition both mounted for defense and on tables next to belts of ammo. Dozens can be seen outside the Yamantau Bunker mounted on vehicles ranging from buses to rail carts and a few can be found in Novosibirsk including one that Miller will remark on when passing. * Strangely the one on the Hanza patrol train is unusable despite a Hanza solider just using it and it has ammo and is not overheated. Hanza is the only faction seen using them despite them being rather common outside Moscow and belts of ammo for them being seen hung around a lot of faction bases. de:DShK 12,7mm Maschinengewehrru:Пулемёт ДШКuk:ДШК Category:Weapons Category:Emplacement Weapons Category:Pre war weapons